


Mourn

by JenCforCarolina



Series: Soldier Keep On [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hunter Guardian, destiny titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCforCarolina/pseuds/JenCforCarolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mark of the Lost<br/>Auburn and Eyahn, downtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourn

**Author's Note:**

> [Find it on Tumblr](http://jencforcarolina.tumblr.com/post/133847162373/mourn)

“I am young Eyahn.” She said. “I have not yet had anyone from this life to mourn. And I am afraid of the day it happens.”

“You will always be.” The Hunter said- Auburn hadn’t expected her to speak. “The day will come and you will find you were more prepared than you thought, but not prepared enough.”

“You are wise. I don’t give you enough credit for that.” She drove the needle twice through the cloth, to hold it in place. She set the mark down over her knees, rubbing the stitches, feeling them scratch against her skin.

The Awoken child stepped down daintily from atop the dresser where she had been sitting. She unfolded her knees from where they had been tucked up to her chest, stretching one leg at a time down to connect softly with the floor. A bladedancer was always graceful, whether they were aware of it or not. She padded across the room and crawled onto the bed beside Auburn. She nestled into the taller woman, resting her head on her arm.

“If you do not mourn, whose names are those?” She asked, reaching out to trace an embroidered word.

“I mourn my last life.” She replied. “It was very full. I know I am forgetting many names that were important to me. I don’t want to.”

“I think you should forget. You have many lives ahead of you.”

“I don’t want to.” Auburn said again.

“Okay.” Eyahn tilted her head and flicked her eyes over the cloth, taking in name after unfamiliar name.

“I already forget when I leave this room.” The red-haired woman continued, unprompted. “I forget so many of them, remember so few. I don’t want to forget forever, that’s all. And I want to honor them.”

“It is a Titan way.” Eyahn agreed, at least it sounded like agreement. “What did it used to be?”

“The mark?” Auburn asked. Her companion nodded.

She sighed through her nose, fingering the edges of the fabric. “The Mark of the Lost. Once I earned it I knew I would never wear it.”

She drew the needle again. Finished the last few letters. She knotted off the name and cut the embroidery floss with her teeth. She moved to stand, Eyahn shifting her weight lazily out of the way.

The Titan went to the wall across from her bed and hung the mark again in its place on a single nail. She replaced the needle in its spot in the top drawer of the dresser, and lingered to look in the sparsely filled drawer a moment longer. It was a short bit of furniture, small, but still mostly empty. Her Ghost stored anything of particular bulk.

She shut the drawer and returned to the bed, lay back and stared at the fabric on the wall. Eyahn stared with her, and snaked out a hand to grasp the older woman’s fingers.

“It’s pretty.” She said. “But I’m glad you don’t wear it. It would get soiled.”  
The matter-of-fact tone brought a smile to Auburn’s face. “It would, wouldn’t it? It’s for the best it stays here. It does it’s job.”

Eyahn’s response was a mixture of a yawn and a sigh. She curled onto her side and held onto Auburn’s one hand with both of her own. Her eyes fluttered shut.

“Goodnight sweetheart.” Auburn gave her hand a squeeze.

“Goodnight Auntie.” Eyahn breathed, drifting off.


End file.
